


Blacklight

by Nighthowler252



Series: Guardian of Souls [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crosstale | XTale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Killertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Decisions, Character Death, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Past, Ecto-Body (Undertale), Ectobiology, Everyone Has Issues, F/M, Fear of Death, Fluff and Angst, Healthy Relationships, Heavy Angst, I don't own any songs, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Ink is a pain in the butt, Inspired by Music, Major Illness, Mpreg, Music, Musicians, NO reader insert, Not Beta Read, OC can sing, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Polyamory, Possible Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is OC, Reader is a mage, Romance, Skeletons, Temporary Character Death, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fast burn, mentions X-Event from Underverse, reader can see ghosts, reader is female, reader is named and has a description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 12,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighthowler252/pseuds/Nighthowler252
Summary: Nya a 21 year old girl, was just reading when the first skeleton entered her life. She healed him and ever since her life has been nothing but interesting. She meets a King, a God, a Killer, a Cannable, a Maniac, and an Oreo.What will happen when they learn about her heritage? What will happen when they learn just how Nya ended up where she is now?Read and find out.
Relationships: Dream/Reader, Errorink, Ink/Error, Nightmare/Dream, Nightmare/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Guardian of Souls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935175
Comments: 73
Kudos: 159





	1. Well That's New.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And in times like these....](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966009) by [Molkat5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molkat5/pseuds/Molkat5). 



_ “Deep in the forest,  _

_ Where no men sleep. _

_ I offer you rest, _

_ Six feet deep.” _

Re-reading the old saying in the beginning of a book written by someone named Akumu, which translates to ‘nightmare’– interesting name choice. Nya was quite fascinated with how each chapter started with something to do with either nightmares, skeletons, or death. She happily read each and every page, chapter by chapter, spending hours reading through the book that she had since she first moved into the forest Nya now called home.

Nya always loved the forest because of just how little ghosts bothered her. Yes she could see ghosts or spirits– as some people call them. She preferred to call them her unseen companions, it was less unsettling that way. On this particular day Nya was just sitting under an old oak tree that was her designated reading spot, be it comic books or novels she always read in the same spot.

A small breeze blew her dirty blond that faded to red at the tips– an old hair dyeing session she did because of an old friend– making it cover Nya’s gemstone-like magenta eyes. No one really knew why she had magenta eyes instead of green like her parents, well that was until she learned that you were a Spectral. After that no one  _ wanted _ to be around her, it was…  _ painful _ to say the least.

Shaking her head you went back to reading or well tried to. Out of the corner of her eye Nya saw something a little new fto her– and that’s saying a lot since she’s used to seeing dead people almost on that daylily– there, laying in the grass under a tree was a  _ skeleton _ . They had a purple button up with crescent moons on the collar and cuffs, cuts and old scars littered their body. A golden crown with a crescent moon in the center. They also wore loose black pants that were tucked into purple and gold boots, around the skeleton was a puddle of black goop.

Nya closed her book and walked over to the skeleton, she crouched down near them, grabbed a stick and started to poke their leg– making sure not to touch any of their injuries or harm them any further.

The small skeleton gave a light groan as Nya kept on poking them.  _ At least I know they're not dead and definitely not a companion either, they have magic I can tell that much. _ She thought. With a small sight she put her book in a magic field so Nya can carry the skeleton without worry. Throwing the stick over her shoulder, she gently picked the small skeleton up. She’s an average sized girl and this skeleton was smaller than her, they must be around four foot eleven or something like that.

Nya started to walk home, the forest around her was quiet– almost scary quiet– but that often happened when she used her magic. The skeleton in her arms groaned and moved a little, his– she concluded that they were male– skull rested against her shoulder. “Who… are…?” His voice was scratchy and deep, Nya looked down at the small skeleton in her arms. His eyes were open to show purple and teal eye lights.

“Nya, I’m Nya. Don’t use too much energy, you’re hurt badly and I don’t need you dying on me.” Nya’s voice was quiet so as to not cause any discomfort to the skeleton in her arms, his eyes roamed her face then down to his body. Those wonderful eye-lights widened as he raised a shaky hand, it was as though he woke up from a dream and was not sure if this was reality. “I recommend that you don’t use magic for a while. It’s really weak, if you need feel free to take some from me.”

The skeleton’s eyes widened which only made Nya chuckle. “No need to be so surprised, I have magic for days.” His face darkened when she said that. “Hey, don’t be like that. I can only see ghosts really. Now we’re here.” 

In front of the two was a medium sized cottage, it was two stories tall. It looked like it was out of a fairy tale. Nya used her magic to unlock the door, she walked over to the sofa– which was below a window– and set the skeleton there. “Unfortunately I don’t know healing magic but I can do basic first aid.” Nya said as she pulled a first aid kit out from under the sofa. She started to clean and bandaged his wounds– earning a few flinches here and there. “What’s your name?”

“N-Nightmare.” His stutter came out when Nya cleaned a particularly nasty wound.

“Cool name, there now that you’re taken care of I’m going to make some food.” Nya said while putting the left over things away. When she stood up to leave, she noticed that Nightmare was trying to get up– which she stopped with in seconds. “Oh no you don’t. You need to rest or else you’ll stay weak longer, and I can tell by the way you move and act that, that’s not your favorite thing. Before you ask no. I won’t hurt you.” With that she left to the kitchen to cook for her and her guest.


	2. Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment! I love reading them!

Nightmare opened his eye sockets, he must have fallen asleep while waiting on the human to cook something. His small body ached, it was always a struggle in this form. Sitting up, Nightmare found that he no longer had a shirt on and had bandages covering most of his ribs, a purple blush dusted his skull. _Did she… do this while I was asleep?_

Before his thoughts could go any further, a delicious smell bombarded his senses. Nightmare looked to his right, where the coffee table was and saw a plate of Macaroni and Cheese. Looking around the room the– now smol– skeleton King grabbed the plate and began to eat– after making sure there was no poison of course. With every bite he felt his small body healing steadily, once he was finished Nightmare could finally use his magic like he normally can.

Physical negativity covered his white bones making them black and– somewhat– slimey. Four tendrils lazily waved from his back, his right eye was covered by the slime so now only his teal eye was showing. His princely clothing was changed into a black zip-up hoodie, black sweater and black shorts. Stretching out all eight limbs he sighed happily, looking around he noticed that the human girl– what was her name again? Nyla?– was nowhere to be seen. 

_Hmm… might as well explore._ Nightmare thought as he let his form go from solid to liquid then into a shadow. He moved effortlessly around the cottage, on the first floor he found a library, kitchen, living room, large pantry, and a work room. On the second floor it was just the human’s room, there was hardly anything in it. No pictures, nothing that would be from their childhood, it was plain and _dule._

An overwhelming urge to spoil this human rotten just about knocked the wind out of Nightmare. _Where the hell did that come from? I don’t even know this human!_ Nightmare scolded himself. He shook himself out and did another sweep of the human’s home, only to find that she wasn’t there. _Where…?_

A small tune fluttered in through an open window, it was somewhat familiar. Like it was something he had heard in a dream, familiar yet not. Nightmare couldn’t help but peek out and see the exact human that he was looking for, she was standing in the moonlight singing.

_“I'm scared of what's inside my head_

_What's inside my soul_

_I feel like I'm running_

_But getting nowhere_

_Fear is suffocating me_

_I can't breathe_

_I feel like I'm drowning_

_I'm sinking deeper._

_White light fades to red_

_As I enter the City of the Dead.”_

Nightmare’s single eye widened when he saw shadowy figures coming near the human– no Nya. He changed back into the shadow and shot out of the cottage and into the shadows near Nya.

_“Rex tremendae majestatis_

_Qui salvandos salvas gratis_

_Salve me, Fons Pietatis_

_Salve me, Fons Pietatis.”_

The words echoed around them, it was as though they were in Undertale’s Waterfall with all the echo flowers singing along with her. An overwhelming urge to hug her shot through his soul.

_“I feel it burning through my veins_

_It's driving me insane_

_The fever is rising_

_I'm going under_

_Memories flash before my eyes_

_I'm losing time_

_The poison is killing me_

_Taking over_

_White light fades to red_

_As I enter the City of the Dead.”_

An image flashed in the dark King’s mind, a young girl in a white dress, sunny blond hair framed her small face. Next to her was someone wearing brown with something rainbow along their front, though they were blurry.

_“Quantus tremor est futurus_

_Quando Judex est venturus_

_Quantus tremor est futurus_

_Quando Judex est venturus_

_Damnata, invisus, ubique_

_Ab omnibus, ad infinitum.”_

Her voice faded into the whispering wind, she turned to look where Nightmare hid. A kind and gentle smile on her lips. “I can sense you, Nightmare.”

Nightmare came out of hiding, form changing from shadow to skeleton. “So, that’s what you really look like?”

**“Yes, I’m surprised you’re not afraid.”** Nightmare said while raising a brow bone.

“When you have seen what I have, you learn that not everything is quite as fearful as you think.” Nya looked away from the dark King and up towards the moon. “Not everything those think is fearful truly is, they think death is meant to be feared but he is not fearful, the most fearful thing in the world is your own memory… and how it can become lost.” 

Nightmare could see that a silent tear rolled down her cheek, before the skeleton knew it he had her in a gentle embrace. Silently cursing those that had hurt her, those that had broken the one that wasn't scared of him at first glance… those that hurt his _soulmate._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any theroies about what's planned for this story, feel free to comment them below!  
> The song in this was the City of the Dead.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b_g8CocJlBE


	3. Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes Skeleton numoro dose (and mention of the third!)  
> Oh yeah and fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All music I use in this story I don't claim to own it, I will put the URL in the end note so you can listen to it your self.

The dark castle on an ocean side cliff, one that would come from stories where the villain would plot to overthrow their beloved sibling or destroy a happily ever after. Only a few lived in it, Killer was one of those few. Killer was an interesting skeleton, he was almost a triplet to some of the others in the family gang such as Horror and Dust. The only way to tell him apart from them was his lightless eyes and black shirt, other than that they could be triplets. 

Wandering down one of the many hallways in the mansion, looking for Nightmare. When he heard something… it sounded like a whisper. Looking around he made his way to where it was coming from, next thing he knew Killer was in front of Nightmare’s office. Gingerly he pushed open only to see the second in command on the sofa in watching one of his screens. “Error?”

“KiLlEr, CoMe HeRe.” The dark skeleton ordered. Killer made his way over to the only other black skeleton in the entire Multiverse, his eyes widened at the sight of a _human girl_ _being hugged_ by _Nightmare_. _NIGHTMARE_! “W3 nE3d 7h1s 6irL, $he 1s iMp0r7an7.” Error’s voice glitched more than it had in _months_. This girl must be a glitch that Error wants dealt with.

“Dead or alive?” Killer asked, only for the mega glitch to glare daggers at him. “Alright, alright. I was just joking, stars.” Killer sighed. Opening a portal below his feet, he fell through with a salute to Error.

When Killer made it to the AU it was later than intended. It was at least three hours later than when Error was spying– it’s not his fault that he got distracted by a human throwing knives! Shaking his head slightly, Killer made his way into the human’s home. Being as silent as possible– which was surprisingly silent for one of the older mortal skeletons– he wandered into the human’s living room, where he heard a gentle tune.

_“Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

_Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay_

_Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby_

_Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay_

_And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow_

_Bless you with love for the road that you go”_

Killer looked towards where the lullaby was coming from, only to see the human girl petting Nightmare’s skull as he dosed on her. Wondering what was going on Killer continued to watch and wait.

_“May you sail far to the far fields of fortune_

_With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet_

_And may you need never to banish misfortune_

_May you find kindness in all that you meet_

_May there always be angels to watch over you_

_To guide you each step of the way_

_To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_

_Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay”_

The human’s eyes fluttered shut as a gentle green glow appeared in the room, Killer’s lightless eyes widened. She was _healing_ him, helping the King of nightmares and darkness. It was almost unheard of anymore, the only one outside of the gang that was willing to help Nightmare was Fresh– younger brother of Error and Geno– even then it was few and far between.

_“Be loved in return to the end of your days_

_Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you_

_I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay_

_May there always be angels to watch over you_

_To guide you each step of the way_

_To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_

_Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay”_

An image flashed in Killer’s mind, a young girl hugging someone head to teo in brown singing this song trying to calm the other. The two voices echoed in the room, then the song soon started to end.

_“Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

_Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay_

_Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay_

_Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay_

_Loo-li, lai-la”_

As the last note was held out, the green glow faded only letting the moonlight filter in through the windows nearby. Killer swore he saw the shadow on raven wings appear behind the human, but it was gone in moments. “I can see you, so unless you want me to move and wake him you better come here and explain yourself.”

Shocked Killer froze but reluctantly walked towards the human. Instead of fearing him she just smiled and offered her hand to him. “I’m Nya, it’s a pleasure to meet a fellow night owl. What might be your name?”

“Killer… you can call me Killer, _human_.” Though he had gotten over his insanity and bloodthirst, Killer didn’t care for humans. Not. One. Bit. They were the cause for his pain, his family and friend’s dust that covered his old home. Humans were nothing but trouble. 

“Ah, so you’re here for your boss then?” Nya guestering towards the sleeping Nightmare. “As you can see he’s asleep and is still recovering. I’d rather he sleep through the night, you may stay and keep watch if you wish. I would love to join you but the moon calls and so does the land of dreams.”

Ever so gently Nya moved Nightmare so that way he was lying comfortably on his side, she stood straight up and it was only then that Killer let a smile grow across his teeth. She was _shorter_ than him. “Whatever you say shortie.” Once those words entered the air, Nya’s smile grew and she _snorted_.

“Have a goodnight Killer. If you need anything please let me know, I’ll be up for another hour or two.” With that she left the room. No wonder Nightmare was okay with this human, she had a soulbond with the two skeletons. Though it was a little different than a normal soulmate bond, this one seemed like it was more of an imprint than a ‘made for each other’ sort of bond. He’d need to ask Dust about it, he’d know what it ment.

But in the meantime, he needed to sleep. Curling up next to Nightmare, Killer fell into a deep sleep. He’d get that human for Error in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secret Garden - Sleepsong  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_yQpU_73Dv0


	4. Past...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hmmm... theories anyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short I wanted to get this done before a Doctors appointment today! The next one will be longer!

_ The sky was clear though not like she could see much of it under the apple tree near her home, the cool autumn breeze blew through her golden hair. A gentle smile on her lips as she fluttered her large white angelic wings. When a portal opened up nearby, her smile grew when a portal opened here it meant  _ he _ was back! Once he walked through the portal she jumped up and bolted over to him. “Big brother! You’re back!” She cheered as she knocked the other over onto the green grass below making him laugh and hug her back. _

_ “Hey, sorry I took a while ₲Ⱡł₮₵ⱧɎ decided that he wanted to be a pain again. Though now I’m all yours!” Her brother said with a large grin and his mismatched eyes brightening greatly. Which caused his little sister to beam at him.  _

_ “Com’on big brother! I wanna show you what I learned!” She flapped her wings enough to get herself up right, she then grabbed her brother’s gloved hand and helped him up as well. Once they were one their feet, she let go of his hand and took a deep breath. _

“I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go

When all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said don't leave me here alone

But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight”

__ _ Her brother watched as she began to sing, her wings spread wide showing off the silver threads in between each and every feather. Her voice was like a one person quire. _

__

“Just close your eyes, the sun is going down

You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now

Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire

The war outside our door keeps raging on

Hold onto this lullaby even when the musics gone, gone”

_ A gentle green glow encased the elder, looking at his arms he found that all the injuries that were acquired during his battle were beginning to heal. His eyes widened and shot towards his sister, she had  _ found _ her magic!  _

“Just close your eyes, the sun is going down

You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now

Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound

Just close your eyes, you'll be alright

Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound”

__ _ Once the last note ended she looked at her brother, who pulled her into a tight hug. “I’m so proud of you. You found your magic! My baby sister found her magic!” He picked her up and spun her around making his sister squeal and laugh. _

_“One day I’ll use it to help you on missions! I won't let those meanies hurt my big brother ever again!”_ _The determination in her eyes made her brother give a gentle and loving smile._

__ _ “You will one day, but for now I need you to be safe. I can’t lose you, not like how I…” He trailed off, she knew that her brother had lost someone he cared about before she was born. Shaking his head he looked at her. “Now there’s a fourth guardian, the Guardian of Souls. My little sister, the Guardian of Souls, Nymora.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Safe and Sound  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Az5MSztZ7D0


	5. Mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all theories from the last chapter! If you have any theories about this chapter please comment them down below!

Sunlight filtered in the windows, making Nya roll over wishing to sleep longer. Though when she did roll over she felt something next to her, opening her magenta eyes she froze. Next to her, in _her_ bed was Nightmare and Killer, curled up next to her _purring_. Not surprised by this because this is exactly what ꋰꌅꂦꋖꍩꈼꌅ used to do, Nya smiled and started to scratched the area where the ears of a cat would be on Nightmare’s skull. To her delight it made him purr faster and louder, ever so slowly he opened his gorgeous fuzzy teal eye-light. Slowly he glanced at Nya, his eye-lights fuzziness cleared up ever so slowly. Once fully aware the purring ceased and he had a look on his face that reminded Nya of a cat who snuck into their owner's room and got caught. “Morning Nightmare.” Nya whispered trying her best to not awaken the other guest.

**“S-sorry, I didn’t mean to– I-I–”** Nightmare was cut off by Nya’s quiet chuckling. Her gentle smile shut him right up. 

“Nightmare, it’s fine. What sort of soulmate would I be if I didn’t let you get away with this?” Nightmare was flabbergasted, she knew about that. “Yes, I know about it. Yes, you said that aloud. How I know is because I’m a mage, I can see my soul just like you. Though my soulbond works a bit differently than most, we can talk about it another time.”

Nya pulled the covers off of her and started to get out of bed, though something slithered it’s way around her waist. Looking down she saw one of Nightmare’s tendrales– yes she had seen them the night before when he hugged her– then looked towards her bondmate. **“Stay… please?”**

“Of course.” With that Nya layed back down and cupped Nightmare’s cheek in the palm of her hand. “I’ll stay, whenever you ask I’ll be there. That goes for you too Killer.” Nya looked over Nightmare’s shoulder, right at the skeleton that was trying to fake his own slumber.

“You’re smart, I’ll give you that.” Killer muttered as he sat up with a large yawn, which caused his jaw to open showing off his large piercing fangs. 

“Do you guys want me to sing you two back to sleep?” Earning a nod from Nightmare and a shrug from Killer Nya smiled and took a deep breath.

_“Wait a second, let me catch my breath_

_Remind me how it feels to hear your voice_

_Your lips are movin', I can't hear a thing_

_Livin' life as if we had a choice_

_Anywhere, anytime_

_I would do anything for you_

_Anything for you_

_Yesterday got away_

_Melodies stuck inside your head_

_A song in every breath”_

Green filled the air, healing any wounds that any of them had. Though unlike normal green magic where it would give those affected by it energy this magic was calming them.

_“Sing me to sleep now_

_Sing me to sleep_

_Won't you sing me to sleep now?_

_Sing me to sleep_

_Remember me now, time cannot erase_

_I can hear your whispers in my mind_

_I've become what you cannot embrace_

_Our memory will be my lullaby”_

An image of the young girl appeared in their minds, she was in a dark room chained by the ankle. Singing to herself so she wouldn’t feel so alone under the moonlight shining through her cell. A blurry figure walked into the cell, the girl looked up tears streaming down her face. Though instead of what it looked like she wanted to do, the girl flinched away from them. 

_“Sing me to sleep now_

_Sing me to sleep_

_Won't you sing me to sleep now?_

_Sing me to sleep_

_A-anytime_

_I would do_

_Time away_

_Yesterday-day_

_A-anytime_

_I would do_

_Time away_

_Yesterday-day”_

Tears were rolling down Nya’s face as she ended the song. Before either skeleton could try to comfort her, Nya got out of the bed and left the room– completely missing the worried looks the boys were giving her.

**“You’re thinking what I’m thinking right?”** Nightmare said looking over at his companion. Killer nodded. “She was sharing her memories, someone is going to _pay_.” Nya sat on the bathroom floor for what felt like forever. Tears rolled down her cheeks, a sharp pain ignited in her shoulders. With a hiss she rolled them, the spell won’t last forever and when it breaks _she will be free_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sing Me to Sleep  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HA5m44gnRsk


	6. Coming.

_ On the other side of the Multiverse... _

An emptiness slowly started to fade within his chest. Eyes widening, he rested a hand over his chest and felt it.  _ A soul _ . He was getting his soul back! That means… rainbow tears came to his eyes, she was remembering and the spell was about to break. He could see her again.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“I’m coming Nya, just hold on a little bit longer.”


	7. Reunion

Nightmare watched as Nya made her way down the stairs, she was dressed like she was going to go somewhere. Killer seemed to pick up on this when he looked at her, turning to Nightmare he spoke. “I forgot to tell you the reason why I’m here, Error wants the girl.”

**“What?”**

“Said something about her being important, and as her mates we should show her our home! Kill two birds with one stone!”

Nya froze at the name, she tried to act like she was getting ready to head out into the forest but Nightmare knew she was listening. Nightmare wondered how she would react to the others… possibly fear them? Who knows unless it happens. “If you’re going to ask if I want to, sure I’ll come along. I actually want to see the fabled Error.”

Killer and Nightmare just grinned at each other.

  
  


Nightmare opened the portal on the threshold of Nya’s home, holding his hand out to the young girl. With a small smile she took it and the two skeletons lead Nya into the portal. Once on the other side Nya fell to her knees panting and laughing, worried Nightmare kneeled down to her level and curled his tendrils around her. “Sorry, sorry, it’s just been a while since I’ve traveled like that.”

“So, it  _ is _ you. Isn’t it Nya.” Nya froze at the voice, Nightmare looked up and spotted Error. Ever so slowly Nya looked at the glitched skeleton, once Nightmare saw their eyes meet Nya started to tear up. Error gave her a sympathetic look, he walked closer to the group and knelt down in front of Nya, only for the girl to pull him into a hug.

Nightmare couldn’t believe his eye. Error wasn’t glitching, he just gently hugged Nya back.  **“Error do you care to explain?”** Nightmare asked, making the glitch look at him, Error started to pull away but Nya just held him closer. With a small smile Error pulled the clingy human into his lap, holding her close.

“Right, so you already know about the bond thing by now. The thing you should know about Nya is that she can reach the souls of others, so much so that she can even heal them. Soul and body. She could probably heal Geno if she wanted.” Error said as Nya snuggled into his embrace. 

**“That explains something, but how do you know her?”** Nightmare asked.

“Well I knew when she was a teenager, it was during the X-event a few years back. She was trapped by ꉧꍌꋬꇙ꓄ꏂꋪ, who used her powers to fuse Chara to Cross and create the OVERRIDE button.” Error took to the trembling girl in his arms, a sympathetic look in his eyes. “We can talk about that later. For now let’s get her calmed down and have her meet the others, since she’s connected to all of us.”

Nightmare looked at his bondmate in Error’s arms, she was shaking but taking calming breaths then she began to sing.

_ “I would have bet on us _

_ We were untouchable, you and I _

_ I couldn't get enough _

_ It was a fairytale come to life _

_ I had your heart _

_ At least that's what I thought” _

Blue mist fills the air, Nightmare’s eye widened, this was Negativity. Looking at Nya he couldn’t help but wonder.  _ Is this the Fifth Guardian? _

_ “Now I'm second-guessing _

_ Every moment _

_ Wondering where we went so wrong _

_ I just keep asking _

_ Would this have been worth it _

_ If I knew the ending all along _

_ What started so perfect _

_ Was over too fast _

_ I should have seen the warning signs _

_ 'Cause perfect doesn't last _

_ You got inside my head _

_ Taking up every inch of space _

_ 'Til there was no room left _

_ So many parts of me erased” _

Images filled everyone’s minds, ones where the trapped girl was hit and being forced into things she didn’t want to do. Then she was in the Anti-Void, curling up and the girl just cried, she cried until someone picked her up and held her close.

_ “You had my heart _

_ And tossed it in the dirt _

_ Now I'm second-guessing _

_ Every moment _

_ Wondering where we went so wrong _

_ I just keep asking _

_ Would this have been worth it _

_ If I knew the ending all along _

_ What started so perfect _

_ Was over too fast _

_ I should have seen the warning signs _

_ 'Cause perfect doesn't last _

_ Perfect doesn't last” _

Error held Nya close, not letting anyone but himself see her face. Nya didn’t protest but kept singing, the blue mist started to grow heavier. 

_ “With my rose-colored glasses on _

_ I never saw it coming _

_ Maybe it's good you're gone _

_ But it still leaves me wanting you _

_ To finally just tell me the truth _

_ 'Cause I'm second-guessing _

_ Every moment _

_ Wondering where we went so wrong _

_ I just keep asking _

_ Would this have been worth it _

_ If I knew the ending all along _

_ What started so perfect _

_ Was over too fast _

_ I should have seen the warning signs _

_ 'Cause perfect doesn't last _

_ I would have bet on us _

_ We were untouchable, you and I” _

With that last note, Nya broke down in Error’s arms. Repeating one thing like a montra. “Don’t let  _ them _ hurt me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perfect doesn't last  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PeZ6olE4728


	8. Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!
> 
> This chapter contains abuse, blood, and some messed up stuff near the end! 
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

_The littlest guardian curled into herself as she was kept in a cell like a pet bird, her wings tattered and broken to the point she couldn’t use them without being in excruciating pain. Her magic was slowly killing her– because that’s all she wanted by then, was to die– the cell door opened. Knowing well who it was Nymora sat up, only to see a young skeleton child wearing black and white clothing. “Hello, what may I help you with?”_

_“I–I just wanted to hear s-some music.” The young skeleton said, she smiled gently._

_“Alright, but not all of my songs are as happy as they used to be.” With that the little skeleton child walked into her cell and sat near her._

“An ache

So deep

That I

Can hardly breathe

This pain

Can't be imagined

Will it ever heal?

Ooh, ooh

Your hand

So small

Held a strand of my hair

So strong

All I could do

Was keep believing

Was that enough?”

_A faint glow came from her chest, her wings folded tightly against her back. The pain in her voice was made clear as she continued to sing._

“Is anyone there?

I wanna scream

Is this a dream?

How could this happen

Happen to me?

This isn't fair

This nightmare

This kind of torture

I just can't bear

I want You here

I want You here

Ooh, ooh

I waited so long

For You to come

Then You were here

And now You're gone

I was not prepared

For You to leave me

Oh, this is misery”

_Sadness entered the young skeleton’s soul, tears pricked the corners of his sockets. The urge to hug the sad winged girl was great but he didn’t want to hurt her more than she already was._

“Are you still there?

I wanna scream

Is this a dream?

How could this happen

Happen to me?

This isn't fair

This nightmare

This kind of torture

I just can't bear

I want You here

I want You here

God, help me

God, help me

God, help me

Breathe”

_Tears rolled from her eyes, they shimmered like diamonds in the moonlight. Tears of the pain that she had gone through, tears of the sadness she felt when torn away from the brother she once knew. Everything went downhill in a matter of seconds, a strange skeleton with holes in his hands took her away, chained and beat her. He only stopped when she complied and gave in, as a reward she would see her brother._

“I wanna scream

Is this a dream?

How could this happen

Happen to me?

This isn't fair

This nightmare

This kind of torture

I just can't bear

I want You here

I want You here

I want You here

I want You here

An ache

So deep

That I

Can hardly breathe”

_Once the song ended did she notice that the little skeleton child was crying, just like her. Gently she moved them onto her lap, wrapping her bloody and tattered wings to surround them. Ever so gently she started to hush the child. “I’m sorry, I can’t control what some songs do anymore… I-I can try another one, or– or–” She was cut off by the child._

_“N-no it’s okay, I understand. You can’t fly and wanna be free, may-maybe I can help you escape!” He offered, she just shook her head and said that this was her burden to bear. The small skeleton just snuggled into her stomach– he wasn’t that big– with a big yawn._

_“Rest now dear child, I’ll wake you when I hear someone.” just moments after she said those words the child had fallen asleep. She looked out the cell window, right at the moon she oh so dearly wished to fly alongside once again. How she wished upon every star that this war of the multiverse would be over and that no one would face the strange skeleton’s tyranny._

_A short while later she heard the voice of the tyrant that was trying to use her, awaking the child she told him to leave before he was caught. With a quiet nod and hug the child left, only glancing back at her for a moment then ran off. Seconds after the child left the tyrant came into view– luckily the child closed the cell door before leaving– his malicious grin stretched farther across his skull. ~~“~~_ ~~_Well, time to get to work._ ~~_~~”~~ His broken voice echoed throughout the cell. _

_With a wave of his skeletal hand the chain released her leg and she walked over to the cell door, her head– that was once held high with pride– now held low like a scared animal readying itself to be harmed. Her wings tucked closer to her body, hoping that if she did what he wanted then she wouldn’t get hurt again. “Your wish is my command, Master.” She said almost robotically._

_The tyrant’s grin widened._ _“ ~~Good, finally started to understand that you are nothing but a tool in this world.~~_ _~~”~~ He purred. _ _“ ~~Your order is to fuse two souls into one. Am I understood?~~_ _~~”~~ _

_“Yes master.” She hated this. She hated him. Most of all she hated herself. Feeling a tug on her soul, she followed her ‘master’ without a word. He led her into a pure white room where two children were restrained to a chair, one human and the other skeleton– the same one that visited her. Tears welled in her eyes and gave an apologetic look to the children. Quietly she sent a small message to the children through their souls. “_ I’m sorry, I have to. _”_

“Angel of darkness

Angel of darkness

The world is in your hand

But I will fight until the end.

Angel of darkness

Angel of darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand.

When darkness falls

Pain is all

The Angel of Darkness”

_She will never forget the scream of pure fear from those children, it will forever haunt her. Closing her eyes, she opened her wings and continued._

“Will leave behind

And I will fight.

The love is lost

Beauty and light

Have vanished from

Garden of delight.

The dreams are gone

Midnight has come

The darkness is our new kingdom. Yeah-eah...

Angel of darkness

Angel of darkness

The world is in your hand

But I will fight until the end.”

_She pleaded with who ever would listen to forgive her and to save her along with these children, for someone to win the battle. Though, NO ONE CAME._

“Angel of darkness

Angel of darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand.

Hunt goes on

Deep in the night

Time to pray

Down on your knees

You can't hide from the

Eternal light

Until my last

Breath I will fight

Now realize, the stars they die

Darkness has fallen in paradise.

But we'll be strong, and we will fight

Against the creatures of the night.”

_One more part then it will be over… tears spilled from her eyes. She wished to be like the other and be soulless in that moment, she hated the scream she heard from the souls. She hated what she was doing. She hated what she was doing with her gift._

“Angel of darkness

Angel of darkness

The world is in your hand

But I will fight until the end.

Angel of darkness

Angel of darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand.”

  
_Opening her eyes she saw that there was only one child but the other was glaring at her with all their might as a spirit. Lowering her head she folded her wings, only to hear the tyrant laugh behind her. Looking towards him, she saw a portal behind him. The person behind him was the_ Creator, _someone she had seen in passing but never spoke to since she had been taken. Their hollow eyes stared at what she had done, then their gaze focused on her. Without warning a portal opened beneath her and she fell_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Want You Here  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tswnZTjAtm8  
> Angel of Darkness  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YrhYhI3L32c


	9. Anti-Void

_When she woke up there was nothing but white, she knew she wasn’t dead due to the sheer amount of pain and sadness she felt. She cried to herself for what felt like hours, but who knows how long it truly was. Before she knew it something was winding around her useless wings, then she was_ yanked _into the air with a sharp pain filled cry. Through the tears she saw a skeleton– which made her instantly tense up– he seemed to be glitching. “What are you doing here?” He asked._

 _“I-I… I don’t know where_ here _is. I-I j-just fell through and ended up here, I-I…” She continued to cry. She heard a small sigh then she was lowered to the floor, next thing she knew the skeleton had picked her up and was placing her in a web made of blue strings._

_“Rest here, you’re safe in the Anti-void.” Was the last thing she heard before she fell asleep._

* * *

_~~“Where did you send her?! Where did you send my tool!”~~ _ _Gaster shouted at his newest prisoner, they said nothing._ ~~_“Whatever… it’s no use now. I got what I needed for the next phase of my plan. Even if you did seal her powers away so she can’t use them against us, it won’t do anything now._ ~~_~~”~~ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! the next one will be longer and have a hella ton of FLUFF!


	10. Questions and Fluff

Nya opened her eyes, realizing she must have fallen asleep in Error’s arms she looked around. She was in a bed that had dark shades of black and teal, a purple crescent moon was embroidered in the center of it. The walls were painted shadow purple– such a dark purple that it was almost black– on the ceiling the entire night sky was painted. With a small smile Nya enjoyed the small spark of peace that she hadn’t felt since she was eight. Looking around the room some more Nya spotted Error splayed in a hammock knitting, Nightmare asleep in the bed next to her, and Killer was heard talking in the hallway.

“Morning, Error.” Nya said gently– so she wouldn’t wake Nightmare– Error looked over at her and gave her a calm smile. 

“Glad you’re finally awake, you were out for a full day. Gave prince darkness a fright along with Killer, though he opted on protecting you from the others– mainly Horror.” Error started muttering about some other people, Nya couldn’t help but laugh. She hadn't seen Error in six years, but he didn’t change in the slightest– well he is a lot more glitchy and taller now but that’s not the point.

“You haven’t changed in the slighted have you, Errs.” Just saying his old nickname made her smile grow even more. Error rolled out of his hammock and made his way over to the other side of Nya’s bed, he sat down and looked at her.

“Nya, you never did tell me how you got on my webs. All I remember is coming back from work and seeing your half dead self asleep on them.” Error asked. Nya just shrugged and told him that she didn’t remember, all she remembered was already shared through the bond earlier. With a sof hum Error leaned into Nya’s side. “It’s breaking you know, you won’t be able to hide from them forever.”

“I-I know. I just hope Nightmare and his group won’t be frightened when I randomly wake up with wings one day.” Nya looked over at the sleeping king– who was purring quietly– and her smile grew a little. 

“You haven’t met all of them, you’re not going to be the weirdest thing they've witnessed.” Error laughed. “You won't have anything to worry about, and no matter what I’ll be there for you this time.”

Nya leaned into Error. “Thank you.”


	11. Fluff. Just Fluff.

Nya and Error sat in silence until Nightmare woke up– once he did he pulled Nya close to himself and started purring up a storm. After a short while of that and some reassurance from Nya that she was okay, the three left the bedroom– which Nightmare had told Nya it was hers if she wanted it– Killer greeted the three and told Nightmare that someone named Horror was cooking, Dust was in the library and that Cross was in his room.

Nightmare nodded and led Nya towards the kitchen saying something about her wanting to meet Horror first just to be safe, as they were walking Nya noticed that there was a ghost following them. Error noticed her odd behavior and followed her gaze. “What do you see?” He asked, catching Nightmare’s attention as well.

“Just a spirit, he's been following us for a while now. It seems he’s just curious.” Nya said, giving the spirit a small smile, they’re eyes widened as she spoke about them then just disappeared. “They left, I wonder who they were.”

**“What did they look like?”** Nightmare asked.

“It was a skeleton, bright red eyes, red scarf and gloves.” Nya said with a shrug. Error and Nightmare shared a look and the taller mentioned something about Dust not being crazy after all. “Is there something wrong with seeing them?”

“No, no, you just gave us proof that we should apologise to a friend.” Error said wrapping his arm around her shoulders. “Now let's get to the kitchen and find Horror before he finds us.”

Nothing really interesting happened as they walked to the kitchen, though Nya did see lots of apple and tree decor along with moons. It was quite a sight to behold. When they made it to the kitchen a delightful smell wafted through the air, Nya’s stomach growled– it was then that she realized she hadn’t eaten in over twenty four hours. “Well it sounds like someone is hungry.” Error said with a turd-eating grin. 

**“How do you know that she wasn’t growling?”** Nightmare asked.

“Her growl sounds more like an angry puppy, that sound you heard was just her stomach!” Error was laughing now. Nya on the other hand was blushing lightly and shoved Error away, then proceeded to pout. Before anyone could say anything Nya was suddenly tackled to the floor, blinking a few times Nya looked at what had tackled her. All she really saw was someone wearing black and white clothing with their hood up, the fur trip was starting to tickle her nose causing her to sneeze like a kitten. 

Error laughed more and Nightmare’s eye widdend, the one on top of her was shaking. Mother mode kicked in and Nya started to sooth the one holding her. Nightmare tried to get them off of her but they didn’t budge. Officially trapped, Nya just layed there, on the floor, with a monochrome fur ball on top of her. 

Footsteps were heard coming from the kitchen, Nightmare saw who it was and seemed to tense up. “ _ Looks like Cross made a friend. Boss, why do I smell human? _ ” the new comer said.

**“Horror, she is Human. But you are not to harm her in any way, shape, or form.”** Nightmare ordered in a tone Nya had never heard from him. Error pulled Cross off of Nya– earning a small whimper from the shorter skeleton– and helped her up. 

“Hello, my name is Nya. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Nya said with a small bow of her head. Without warning she was picked up and was furiously nuzzled, loud gravelly purrs echoed in the room. “Uh… okay.”


	12. Nya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few more answers and yet so much more to come.

_ Every guardian had a corrupt form, she knew this. Be it how the guardian of negativity became it’s living embodiment or how in another path the guardian of positivity would use that against the multiverse and wipe out all fault. Every guardian had two forms. Two sides. They just had to choose which one to act upon. So she chose. _ _   
_ __ _ One day Error returned and she knew something had happened. He was covered in pink strings that were dripping with paint, a hand appeared that stole one of his corrupt souls that she and Error had been planning to heal and return. She knew something big was going to come from this but told no one. _

__ _ After spending three years in the Anti-void, her once blinding white wings slowly turned black. With no souls of the multiverse to aid and protect she had no purpose, ever so slowly the young woman was dying and told no one. _

__ _ Error had once asked her why they were that way and she just said “I don’t know” with a shrug. He seemed to somewhat believe her, or so she thought…  _

__ _ Without warning she collapsed while Error was away, her vision blurred. Soul cracked. Breathing slowed. When she saw them. A black skeleton with a part of their skull floating above their head came into view, they rushed over to her and with three whispered words they sealed her powers away, removing her wings and the soul of a fellow guardian. _

__

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


__ _ “We’ll meet again, Nya.” _


	13. Answers Part 1

After a week Nya had met all the skeletons in the castle, she was still far closer to Error and Nightmare than anyone. One day while she was leaning on sitting with Nightmare as he read, his gang walked into the room and asked her the one thing that’s been plaguing their minds for a while.

“Nya… could you explain your bonds? I’ve tried to understand them but they don’t make sense.” Dust asked, he kicked his foot with a sheepish look. With a small sigh Nya adjusted herself so she was facing them properly.

“Then I’ll have to tell a story. Sit and listen because I will never tell this twice.” Nya watched as each standing skeleton sat and Nightmare put his book down, every one of them gave her their full attention. “Once upon a time, there were two siblings–”

“Yeah, we know. Nightmare and Dream, what does this have to do with anything?” Killer cut in.

“Well yes but these two siblings weren’t brothers, nor were they twins. It was a brother and a sister, the brother is unknown but those that know this tale know that neither have been found. They were both guardians, the youngest was the fifth guardian. The guardian of souls.” Nya said. “They were happy until the sister turned eight years old. One the eighth celebration of her birth she was taken, and used against her will as a weapon for a very deadly being. XGaster.”

Everyone was silent, Cross moved so he was snuggling against Nya’s side. He knew exactly where this was going, he knew the sister.

“She was used to create the OVERRIDE button, along with killing hundreds. Because of all the souls that she shattered she soon grew ill, fortunately she was saved right as XGaster was preoccupied by the Creator that someone hidden in the shadows opened a portal into the Anti-Void. That’s where she met the eldest of the balance children, though she didn’t know it until years later when they saved her again. They left her in a spot where the only other being could find her.” Nya looked to Error who was just staring at her, she smiled. “Although that’s not why I’m telling this tale. She learned that due to how her powers work she would never have a true soulmate, so she learned how to imprint on others. Be it as a mate, sister, or even a mother. Every imprint is different, it just depends on how the souls work together.”

“No way…”

“With that, I should tell you my full name. It’s Nymora Za’Mirr and I’m the guardian of souls.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry if this confused you, if you were paying attention to chapters 4, 8, 9, and 12 you would already know this. It was just Nya telling everyone, Cross already knows all of this. (also the name Za'Mirr is from a differnet thing I work on every so often)


	14. Dreamscape

“My imprinted mate is, Nightmare. My sibling imprints are, Error, Killer, and Horror. And finally my mother imprints, Cross, Dust, and Paps.” Everyone stared at Nya, well everyone but Cross. He hugged her close, nuzzling gently into her side. Nightmare was the first to break out of his transe, he ever so slowly stood from his seat turning his back to Nya.

**“So that’s why I couldn’t feel your emotions… that’s why you weren’t afraid.”** Nya saw Nightmare’s fists shaking.

“Night–” Nya tried, but was cut off by the king turning around, tears rolling down his cheek.

**“You knew who I was, my powers, my** **_soul_ ** **. That’s why you weren’t afraid.”** Nightmare swiftly pulled her into a hug, holding her tightly with six of his eight limbs.  **“Which makes me proud to call you my mate, Nymora Za’Mirr.”** Nya’s vibrant magenta eyes glowed with magic, then there was an audible crack.

A faint amethyst glow came from her shoulders, dust and ash floated towards her, piecing together white wings. Once each and every feather was formed Nya collapsed onto Nightmare.  **“Nya?! NYA!”**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**** _ Opening her eyes she saw a forest, trees as tall as the sky itself blocking out the sun but just enough light shown through the branches to see. Looking around a little bit more she noticed that she was on the ground, slowly sitting up standing right in front of her were two skeletons. Their eye sockets weren’t the normal black, they were magenta and yellow. Both had black bones, each had different markings on their cheeks. Instantly she knew who they were. _

__ _ “The children of balance. What do I owe this pleasure?” she said, standing up and folding her wings close. The children looked at each other then back to her, without warning the two children– more so teenagers since the last time they had seen each other– ran up to her and hugged her, tears streaming down their faces. “It’s so good to see the two of you again, but mind explaining to me why you entered my dreamscape without permission?” _

__ _ “We… Nya you–“ the elder started, with the next words they said she felt as though she was about to scream. Seeing this the children of balance held her close, until the dreamscape faded and she woke up. _


	15. Where are you?

Portals opened in just about every AU, eyes scanning for the magic signature of the one they seek. In every AU there was  _ nothing _ , in every AU she was  _ not there _ . He knew that she was free, her memories and magic were back. Clutching the last gift she gave to him, he continued to search hoping that no one had found her first.

“Where are you Nya?”


	16. Star Idiots

Nya still hasn't woken up, it had been a few days everyone was scared that she was going to dust at any moment. From what Error had told them about her wings– after Nightmare threatened that he’d ban him from the castle and from ever seeing Nya again– and that last time he had seen her she was very weak due to the lack of souls in the multiverse and her wings were slowly turning black.

Everyone took turns sitting or laying near her, the only one that never left was Nightmare. He was curled up next to Nya as she rested on the bed, it made sense to the others. Nya was his mate, it was only natural that he’d want to make sure she was safe. Though the others were worried no matter what he told them, Nightmare hardly ate, slept, spoke, or moved.

All he did was lay there, holding Nya close while purring gently. Everytime Nya would move or groan he’d freak out, his body would tense then he’d nuzzle into her neck while purring. A natural instinct to keep his mate calm and feeling safe. There was a knock at the door.

“Boss.” It was Killer, Nightmare glanced at him then went back to purring. He heard Killer audible sighs. “Boss, we have a problem. The Star Brats have gotten word of Nya.”

Nightmare’s body tensed, tendrils sharpening though he made sure to keep away from his unconscious mate.  **“Get the boys together and go, I’ll be back up this time around.”** Nightmare’s voice was rough and scratchy from lack of use. 

“Boss, they don’t want to fight– or so they say–”

**“What does that mean?”**

“Nightmare, they’re outside of the castle.”

Nightmare growled as he looked at Killer, the king adjusted himself to get out of the bed. Though before he did he nuzzled Nya and gave a small purr, once on his feet he stretched then left the room.  **“Get Error, tell him that he’s gonna watch over Nya.”**

Killer was right about the star brats being outside of the castle. Nightmare’s teal eye-light was a little dimmer than normal– due to lack of sleep. Dream, Ink and Blue were standing in the courtyard, the younger skeletons of the group looked around as if waiting to be attacked. Ink on the other hand was unreadable. With a mental groan, Nightmare turns into a shadow and appears in front of his brother’s group of idiots.  **“Why are you here? Do you have a death wish or something?”** Nightmare’s voice made his brother jump.

“Brother, we have heard that there is a fifth guardian and were wondering if you know where she is.” Dream spoke.

**“Even if I did, why would I answer to my enemy? It would just be another way to attack me. Besides you just wasted your time because she’s not here.”**

“Lair.” Ink’s voice was hollow, the look on his face said it all. Ink knew Nya was there. He  _ knew _ . “I can feel her magic signature.”

**“I did not lie, I only gave you the half truth.”** Nightmare knew he was pushing his luck.  **“So tell me brother, why do** **_you want her_ ** **?”**

“BECAUSE SHE IS ANOTHER GUARDIAN!”

“Night, her powers are great and if we do not hurry in finding her… she will  _ die _ .” Nightmare’s soul froze.

**“What?”**

“The souls she was originally supposed to protect are all gone, well except for the outcodes. Without the main connections she won’t have a purpose and soon she will no longer live.” Dream explained, Ink was eerily quiet.

**“How do I know that you’re not lying?”**

“BECAUSE WE WOULDN’T LIE ABOUT A GUARDIAN!”

Nightmare started to cackle uncontrollably.  **“Now who’s the lair? You’ve spread lies and rumors about me and my gang! Like I would ever believe you three!”**

He turned away and was about to walk into his castle when he was struck by something in the back, turning to glare at the three he saw it was Ink’s brush that had hit him. Without a word his powerful tendrils grabbed the three intruders and held them in the air.  **“You DARE come into my home and harm your host. You spew nonsense about Nya, you seek someone who has never met any of you nor spoken of you, why the hell shouldn’t I kill you right here and now?”**

“Because Night…” Nightmare froze at the female voice behind him, turning he saw Nya being held up by Error. She looked so weak and fragile at that moment. “They’re telling the truth, I don’t have the bonds I used to. Not a single bond to a creator like the rest of you guardians, but I’m dying because of something else… an illness that XGaster hid in all the experiments. Though I am weaker than I used to be I still have about two or three years at most.”

“No way…” Ink’s voice rang out. Nya’s magenta eyes glowed with magic, she looked towards the creator.

“Well if it isn’t the traitor to the multiverse. How has your punishment been treating you?”

“PuNiShMeNt?”

“Yes, because of what he did with XGaster and did to his fellow guardian– me– he lost his soul, thanks to the children of balance. You may know them Error, they are your offspring after all. Paperjam and Gradient.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good job to anyone who guessed that the "children of balance" were PJ and Graident!


	17. Answers Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well the Sibling is now revealed!

Ink rushed over to Nya– he somehow got out of Nightmare’s grip– and held her close, he buried his face into her neck. “It’s really you…” Ink whispered. Nya was tense, her gaze wandered to Nightmare– who looked like he wanted to kill Ink but didn’t want to hurt his mate– with a small smile Nya winked at her mate. Then took a deep breath.

_ “a'u oe fru iknimaya nìftxavang ting mikyun, ting nari _

_ Tompayä kato, tsawkeyä kato sì'ekong te'lanä oeru teya si _

_ Za'u oe fru iknimaya nìftxavang ting mikyun, ting nari _

_ Tompayä kato, tsawkeyä kato sì'ekong te'lanä oeru teya si _

_ Za'u oe fru iknimaya nìftxavang ting mikyun, ting nari _

_ Tompayä kato, tsawkeyä kato sì'ekong te'lanä oeru teya si _

_ Za'u oe fru iknimaya nìftxavang ting mikyun, ting nari _

_ Tompayä kato, tsawkeyä kato sì'ekong te'lanä oeru teya si” _

Ever so slowly Nya spread her wings, Ink didn’t move even though he knew what she could do with her powers. He knew that with the power of songs Nya could share memories, bring happiness and life… but he also knew that she could make others forget, share her sorrows, and bring  _ death _ . She was the mix of all the guardians. 

_ “I found a life inside me _

_ I want to let it go _

_ Keep shining right beside me _

_ Follow where I go _

_ So when the thunder comes and _

_ The storm becomes the night _

_ I'll guide you through the lightnin' _

_ Stay close by my side _

_ Za'u oe fru iknimaya nìftxavang ting mikyun, ting nari _

_ Tompayä kato, tsawkeyä kato sì'ekong te'lanä oeru teya si _

_ Za'u oe fru iknimaya nìftxavang ting mikyun, ting nari _

_ Tompayä kato, tsawkeyä kato sì'ekong te'lanä oeru teya si” _

A memory entered everyone’s mind of a girl holding onto another– her brother– she was hiding from his friend that wanted to meet her. He was similar to her brother but looked like a mix between the 80’s and early 2000’s that was on drugs. She held onto her brother, who just smiled and put his hand on her back. Smiling up at her brother she took a deep breath and started to sing.

_ “I found a life inside me _

_ I want to let it go _

_ Keep shining right beside me _

_ Follow where I go _

_ So when the thunder comes and _

_ The storm becomes the night _

_ I'll guide you through the lightnin' _

_ Stay close by my side _

_ Up in the clouds I found my voice _

_ Up past the shouts and broken noise _

_ So don't let me fall _

_ Where I don't belong _

_ I can't go back _

_ And lose it all” _

Her eyes sparked with magic. Grabbing Ink by the arms, Nya pulled him off of her. “You…” she faltered, closing her eyes and took a deep breath. “JERK!” She shrieked at the creator, her wings spread fully making her seem bigger than she really was. It was in that moment that everyone knew just how  _ powerful she was _ . “You don’t get to give me away to  _ him _ ,  _ abandon _ me, then waltz in here like it never happened! I knew you were forgetful but NEVER LIKE THIS!”

Nya was absolutely furious. The air heavied with magic, Nightmare moved his boys back behind him. Dream held onto Blue once Nightmare let them go. “You didn’t even bother to wonder how I felt when all those souls shattered because of the X-Event! You never came to look for me! It was you own children that did! Why do you think  _ you _ were given that curse?! Why do you think you lost your true soul and had to rely on those vials?! BECAUSE YOU LOST ME! YOU LOST YOUR PARTNER IN THE MULTIVERSE! YOU LOST YOUR OWN LITTLE SISTER!” 

Tears rolled down Nya’s cheeks. Ink stared dumbfounded, his own tears threatening to spill. Regret filled his newly released soul, he knew she was right. He had lost his little sister, he lost her trust, love, and because of that he lost his own soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all of you that thought Error was the Brother, you were so close yet so far!
> 
> The Storm  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SnyPoHdjDCM&list=PLVXlEnA_eysJjXNQZCCzYSLU_zmMIeyDe&index=38


	18. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath plus more memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to add a hell ton of Fluff after all this angst, so be prepared!

Everyone was in shock. Error looked at ~~his mate~~ Ink in complete disbelief, he was the one that caused all of this pain for Nya. The glitch made his way over to him and without a word punched him in the ribs, Nightmare let his boys go. Everyone of the gang made their way over to Nya and held her, the guardian was balling so many years of sadness and betrayal built up and was finally coming out. Nightmare held her close to his chest so she could hear his soulbeat. 

Dream and Blue on the other hand were staring at Ink, Blue looked like he was about to cry and Dream looked like he wanted to kill Ink. Dream knew what it was like to lose a sibling but he _would never do anything like that to Nightmare_. Ink crossed a line with giving his little sister to XGaster. 

Ink knew he was alone. From the moment Nya shared that memory he knew that no one would bother to care about him. He had already lost his mate and children because of his soullessness and own stupidity… just like his own sister. Tears clouded his vision and some dropped onto the ground. 

**“You are no longer welcome,** **_Creator_ ** **. You better leave before I stab you, you’ve hurt my mate enough.”** Nightmare said. He looked towards Dream and Blue. **“I can’t believe I’m saying this… Dream you are welcome to stay as long as you help us calm Nya down.”**

Dream and Blue looked at each other, then Dream looked at Nightmare. “DON’T WORRY DREAM I’LL MAKE SURE INK GETS A THUROW LECTURE ABOUT FAMILY AND WHAT HE DID WRONG.”

With that Blue picked Ink up and left through a portal, it was only then that Nya started to completely break down. Her wails echoed through the courtyard, the pearly white wings on her back trembled with each breath. Nya was having an emotional breakdown, she had just edmited her biggest secret. Shared her last good memory. Learned that she only had a few years to live. Everything was just too much, the calming rhythm of Nightmare’s soul hardly calmed her. The gang that held her close only caused her to lean into the coolness of Nightmare’s chest more. 

Dream didn’t know what to do. Nightmare just held his crying mate close. Error was watching from afar, not sure how to help. Horror was petting his imprinted sister’s hair. Killer was wanting to murder Ink for hurting Nya. Dust was rubbing her back gently alongside Paps. Cross was nuzzling the hell out of Nya’s neck, trying to wipe away any trace of Ink. Nya just cried and cried until all was silent, she slumped forward.

Before anyone knew it Nightmare was no longer covered in his darkness and was _singing._

**_“Hear my song_ **

**_That wakens and calls_ **

**_People living everyday_ **

**_Repeat it in their hearts_ **

**_Wish to shine,_ **

**_My love into the sky_ **

**_From all of which the light has disappeared_ **

**_Hear my song It wakens and calls_ **

**_People living everyday_ **

**_The voices of their hearts Wish to shine,_ **

**_My love into the sky I know the dimming light persists, just let it lead the way”_ **

Dream knew this song, Nightmare often sang it when they were still guarding the tree. Tears welled in his eyes from the memories, a young girl had visited them and taught Nightmare how to sing it while adding magic into it. A young girl in a white dress, sunny blond hair framed her small face, glorious white wings made her look like an angel. She was next to Ink, who was smiling at her happily, she sang with all her soul.

**_“Come journey with me_ **

**_To where there is-no end_ **

**_Everyone I know Is searching afar_ **

**_They’re longing for a meaning to this life_ **

**_The world I know It is a gentle ship,_ **

**_That swells and sways_ **

**_Beneath the healing tide_ **

**_Forgiveness, is the step we must take_ **

**_To heal these wounds_ **

**_To love, come now just as you are”_ **

Dream remembered all the times that girl had visited them and sat near Nightmare, just singing to him as he laid against her and the tree. She would use her wings as a blanket for the three of them, Dream would often ask what her name was but she never said what it was. Then one day she just stopped coming, and ever since then Nightmare fell into a very dark and depressed state that led him to eat the dark apples. It wasn’t until now that Dream knew that the girl was Nya. She was older than she looked, she knew them, helped them, taught them. She left an imprint on Dream… a soulmate imprint.

**_“_ ** _Oh,_

_World I know_

_You are the ship of hope_

_That swells and sways_

_Beneath the healing tide,_

_This Sadness, loss, is carried away!_

_Remember as I was_

_Light never disappear_ **_”_ **

Dream finished the song, which made Nightmare look at him, at first with shock then a small smile crept onto his face. Dream knew Nightmare didn’t remember Nya in his mind but his soul did. Everything was going to be okay, Dream was going to make sure of it. For his brother and shared mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song of Healing (English + male version)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R0KE3l_LcW8


	19. Cuddles and Mystory

After her break down Nya was extremely clingy to Nightmare. Whenever Nightmare left Nya would either be asleep or just out of it– due to how much she cried and the emotional breakdown she needed to heal– but when she was normal you’d see her clinging to Error or chasing after Nightmare. Dream got a few minutes with Nya whenever Nightmare couldn’t help her with her emotions or needed a break and Error wasn’t around. This just so happened to be one of those times. Ink was distracting himself by creating meaning Error had to destroy them and Nightmare was helping, so Dream was left to Nya-sit. 

Dream was sitting against the headboard with Nya’s head on his lap. “Nya, did you ever visit my AU?” Dream was testing the waters to see if she remembered him or not.

“I remember Dream. I didn’t until I heard you two singing.” Her voice was so weak and so quiet Dream almost didn’t catch it. “Having brothers as mates will be interesting, especially since you two are opposites. When are you going to tell Night?”

“I have no idea.” He sighed out. Nya hummed, she opened her mouth to say something though nothing came out as a portal opened and Nightmare walked through it. The king was holding his arm, he was panting heavily, his tendrils were limp on the floor. When Nya saw him, she was by his side in an instant. 

“Are you okay? What happened?” Her wings curled around Nightmare’s back, to help keep him up right. His teal eye-light looked into her magenta eyes, without a word he kissed Nya which she happily returned. 

Once they broke the kiss, Nightmare put his head in the crook of her neck.  **“Stars I love you.”** Dream looked at Nightmare, his golden eye-lights wide with shock. He was starting to believe that Nightmare wasn’t able to feel positive emotions anymore, but as always his brother just proved him wrong.  **“As for your worries, you can put them at ease. I just went to a positive AU on accident, so I’m a little weaker than normal.”**

Nya ushered Nightmare onto the bed and had him lay down– which he happily obliged– and she joined him pulling Dream next to her other side and covered the brothers with her wings. Dream sighed happily and nuzzled closer to Nya, Nightmare on the other hand was growing a little jealous of his twin and curled his– still slightly limp– tendrils around Nya so she was closer to himself.

“Stop being a pain and rest, you need it.” She told him, with a pout he curled closer to her and fell fast asleep. Looking to her other side Nya found the Dream’s eyes were closed and was breathing gently.

_ “Let's sing a song full of hope, full of pain _

_ Why don't you sing along my friend, for it's our last refrain _

_ Forever young, ever strong, ever brave _

_ Memories like this never end, no, they don't fade away _

_ So when I'm gone, oh when I'm gone _

_ I'll be right there, close to the sun _

_ Keep holdin' on, keep holdin' on _

_ And I'll be right there, close to the sun _

_ Close to the sun” _

Nya sang quietly, she knew that if she was any louder she’d wake the twins. She had something she _needed to do before she was gone_.  


_ “Close to the sun _

_ Here's to the one to let shine through the rain _

_ The ones who stood for something more _

_ We won't forget your names _

_ The tide is high, say goodbye, we're settin' sail _

_ And all those midnight secrets told we'll take 'em to the graves _

_ So when I'm gone, oh when I'm gone _

_ I'll be right there, close to the sun _

_ Keep holdin' on, keep holdin' on _

_ And I'll be right there, close to the sun _

_ Close to the sun” _

Nya’s chest glowed, soon Nightmare and Dream’s chest glowed the colors of their magic. Tightening her wings around the twins, she started to use a lot of her magic for one of her more powerful abilities that she and her brother share. All three magic types swirled in the air and combined into two little orbs of swirled teal and yellow with an aurora of magenta. They float down to Nightmare and enter his ribcage, he tenses up at the weird feeling but does not wake.

_ “Close to the sun _

_ So when I'm gone, oh when I'm gone _

_ I'll be right there, close to the sun _

_ Keep holdin' on, keep holdin' on _

_ And I'll be right there, close to the sun _

_ Close to the sun” _

Nya felt her soul and magic weaken greatly. At least she did something for her mates that will help them through their heartbreak at her death…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Which will be sooner than they thought.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Close to the Sun  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xiJkUTazxRo


	20. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know I said that there would be fluff but.... sorry! Onto Arc 2 Shadows!

Nya and her mates stayed in bed for a few more hours until they woke up. Dream rubbed his eyes and looked up at Nya, a gentle smile on his face as he snuggled into her embrace. Nightmare’s single teal eye-light opened and blearily looked at Nya and Dream, he sluggishly moved his tendrils so he was holding both Nya and Dream. It truly was peaceful, until the sound of running footsteps were heard throughout the halls.

The door burst open making the twins tense up, Nya looked over and saw Ink staring at her. Her soul dropped the look in his eyes told her everything,  _ he knew _ . Ink knew what his little sister had done, he  _ knew _ the illness that was forever embedded in her soul was spreading like wildfire. Instead of having two or three years, she most likely had nine months left. “We need to talk.  _ Now _ .”

Nya knew that tone, Ink would often use that tone whenever he would be pissed off that she travelled to an AU without telling him. She knew her brother was pissed off at her. With a defeated sigh Nya moved Nightmare next to Dream and removed her wings from her mate’s backs– which made Dream whine because it was chilly and made Nightmare pout then snuggle against his brother.

Nya walked out of the room with Ink, once the door was shut she was tackled by the elder who was interrogating her so face that she couldn’t understand anything he was saying. “Calm down, I can’t understand you.”

“What were you thinking?! I felt the tremor from universes away!” Ink scolded, Nya just wraps her wings around him and pulls her brother into a hug.

“I was thinking of you three. You and my mates are all I have, I wanted to leave something behind for the three of you to take care of.” Nya whispers to Ink. “Take care of them for me okay?”

“Nya… I– okay.” The siblings held each other close, before long Nya pulled away and looked at her brother. Suddenly Nya put a hand to her mouth as she started coughing, the illness was spreading throughout her soul. She could feel it. “Nya!”

The door flew open, Dream and Nightmare ran into the hall. Dream held Nya up while Nightmare interrogated Ink on what happened, Nya’s body racked with each cough. Dream was calling her name asking her what was wrong, Ink was being blocked by Nightmare. When the coughing calmed Nya moved her hand only to see her magic covering it, she was running out of time and  _ fast _ .

“D-Dream… Ni-Night…” She felt her soul dying, she wanted to have her mates and brother near. “L-let Ink help you… yo-you’ll need him.” Nya’s wings started to change to black. She raised her hand and placed it on Nightmares chest, willing all of her magic there. Then just as she finished there was a loud pop, Nya’s wings turned to ash and she fell into her mate’s embraces. “Be… be strong okay? I love you three, with… all of my soul.”

Nightmare and Dream were crying, they held their shared mate close. Ink took his sister’s hand as tears fell from his eyes. “Take care… of each other. All four of you. Dream… Night… my mates.” Tears clouded her magenta eyes, with one last breath she went limp. 

The multiverse could feel the tremors of the three guardian’s cries. 

The rest of the gang came when they heard their master’s cries only to see what happened, Error fell to his knees next to Ink. The shorter skeleton pulled Error into a hug and started to cry. 

Then suddenly Nightmare looked at Dream and took him by the hand, they had lost their mate. Nightmare could feel that something was very  _ very _ wrong, something that was going to change to Multiverse forever… 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


And it was Nya’s last gift to them, a gift that was growing inside him.


	21. Well, Into the Shadows Then...

It had been a month since Nya’s death. Dream and Nightmare now live together, they thought it would be best to do that so they could help the other. Ink and Error are back together, it was heartbreaking when they told Paperjam and Gradient the news. Nightmare had been doing paperwork in his office, trying to keep his mind away from Nya. 

A week or two after his mate’s death he started to get morning sickness, Dream asked if he’d like to see Sci but being the stubborn prick Nightmare was he said no. It wasn’t until the fourth day of morning sickness that Nightmare finally gave into Dream’s prompting and went to see Sci, which is where they are now.

Nightmare was laying on the examination table, Sci was hovering nearby– Dream was in the waiting room because Sci didn’t want him causing Nightmare discomfort. “Well Nightmare… your magic balance is a little off and you seem to be summoning Ecto without wishing it to.” Sci said.

**“Yes, I know that’s not normal. So what the hell is going on?”**

“Well there are only three things that would cause this. Magic over boost, it’s when you have too much magic and it’s not sure what else to do so it creates Ecto. Too much positivity for you, or um… pregnancy.”

**“WHAT?!”** Nightmare roared at the Sci, Nightmare rolled onto his side and vomited magic onto the floor. Memories of Nya pushing her magic into his ribcage as she died entered his mind,  _ no…  _

**“Get Dream. NOW!”** The Sci– shaking and scared for his life– ran to get the lighter twin. Once Dream entered the room Nightmare pulled him close and hugged him. Tears threatening to roll down his cheek.  **“Dream… we didn’t lose all of her.”**

“W-what?” 

**“Dream… she– she gave me– us a soulling!”** Nightmare cried while holding his brother close.  **“We still have a piece of Nya!”**


End file.
